Tease
by Lady Azura
Summary: Zoe can be unusually cruel sometimes. ZOEMUND.


Summary: _Zoe can be unusually cruel sometimes._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: So… this has basically been lurking in the darkest depths of my mind since the start of season 14, when Zoemund was getting their flirt on in class.

X

 **Tease** **  
** _ **By: Lady Azura**_

X

The first time it happened, he assumed it was an accident. They were sitting right next to each other, after all – limbs were bound to touch. So he said nothing and continued to stare ahead, struggling to stay awake in the process, but between the dark room, closed curtains and what had to be the most boring documentary on Canadian History ever conceived, it seemed near impossible.

Most people hadn't even tried. By the window, Maya had nodded off as soon as the lights went out, using her sweater as a makeshift pillow. At the front of the room, Perino sat grading their papers, completely oblivious to the fact that more than half the class was asleep. Or maybe he just didn't care.

A hand on his knee drew Zig's attention back to the brunette beside him. He glanced down at the hand in question and then at its owner, arching a curious brow, but Zoe's face betrayed no emotion.

They weren't… _dating_ , exactly. He knew there was _something_ going on between them, but he wasn't sure what to call it. A prelude to something more, maybe? He knew he wanted to date her, but he hadn't worked up the courage to ask her out yet, mostly because he wasn't sure if it's what she wanted. Things were complicated – not as complicated as they were with Maya (thank God) but enough that he knew he had to play his cards just right.

Then there was the fact that Zoe was pretty high maintenance, and would probably expect the best of the best, but even with his job at the restaurant, he couldn't possibly afford to get her the designer products she was used to. So there was that.

His train of thought came to a screeching halt when he felt her fingers start to creep upward, caressing his inner thigh as they slowly inched closer and closer to their destination. Zig froze, chancing a glance at the former West Drive star, but her expression remained passive as she continued to "watch" the film, seemingly immersed in it. Meanwhile, Zig could feel his face heating up; his entire body burned as the blood rushed straight to his groin. Out of his peripheral, he saw Zoe's glossy pink lips curl knowingly.

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing.

Holy shit.

This was happening.

This was really happening.

Sure, he fantasized about these kinds of scenarios from time to time (what guy didn't?) but never in a million years did he ever think it would happen in real life. He was almost tempted to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream, but it felt too good – too _real_ – and, if by chance it was, he didn't want to wake up before things got good.

He could feel his arousal straining against his jeans and, peering around to make sure no one was looking, slouched in his seat and spread his legs in an effort to alleviate the pressure. Her hand came over him then, palming him through his jeans and causing him to swallow the moan that was creeping up the back of his throat. He rolled his hips up slightly, trying to create more friction as she continued to rub and knead him until he was delirious with pleasure. He choked back a whine when she suddenly stopped, eyes snapping open (he didn't even remember closing them) and was about to throw her a disbelieving look when he felt her tug down the zipper.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

His eyes just about rolled to the back of his head when she slipped her hand inside his boxers, perfectly manicured nails wrapping around his member and squeezing lightly.

Zig was on Cloud Nine. He was no stranger to touching himself – hell, he did it on the regular. He was a healthy teenage boy, after all, and living under the same roof as an equally hormone-addled teenage _girl_ did that – but _this_ … this was something else.

It felt a thousand times better than jerking off in the shower.

Her hand began to move, gliding up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Zig focused on keeping his reactions under control – any sudden gasps or bodily spasms would likely draw unwanted attention. Zoe seemed to have no such reservations, alternating between stroking and squeezing, speeding up only to slow back down, pausing only to tease the head with her thumb. He felt lightheaded, and as a familiar pressure began to build in his groin, he gripped the edge of his desk so hard that his knuckles turned white.

So close.

He was so close.

Just a little more and –

 _ **BBRRRRIIIINNGGGGGGGGG.**_

The sound of the bell jarred Zig back to reality in a frenzied panic and before he could say anything, Zoe released him and withdraw her hand just as the lights flickered on. Groans echoed through the class as groggy students came to, cranky and disoriented.

"Alright, that's it for today." Perino announced, turning off the movie. "We'll finish it tomorrow. I hope you took notes, because some of this is going to be on the test."

More groans.

"You look a little flushed." Zoe's voice dragged Zig's attention to the cheerleader beside him, currently gathering her belongings. She pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. "Maybe you should see the nurse."

"Where are you going?" Zig asked.

"Practice." The brunette replied simply, adjusting her pleated skirt. "Someone needs to whip the girls into shape. They'd be lost without me."

Zig stared at her in disbelief.

"You're just gonna leave me like this?" He gestured to his lap.

Zoe followed his gaze and smirked. "My, that's quite the problem you have there. I'd love to help, but duty calls."

"Zoe –!"

"Tootles!"

Then she was out the door, leaving Zig stranded.

He groaned and peered down again.

 _Fuck_.

X

 **FIN**

X

I can't really say I'm a Zoemund fan, but… the sexual tension, man. Especially in "Smells Like Teen Spirit" – YOU KNOW WHAT SCENE I'M TALKING ABOUT.

So basically this has been in my head since then. I just didn't get around to writing it until now because I'm lazy.

But hopefully you guys enjoyed.


End file.
